Numerous implementations of such sensors or detectors that include an inductance or a capacitor as the sensing element are already known.
This sensing element is generally mounted in a protective box, in the immediate proximity of part of the wall of the latter, which thus comprises the active surface or detection surface of the sensor or detector.
To arrive in this immediate proximity and lose the least possible amount of effective detection distance, the sensing element is generally joined directly to the part of the wall defining said active surface.
However, in this latter case, said sensing element can be influenced by the forces or stresses to which said part of the wall may be exposed.
In certain applications, this part of the wall can, for example, be exposed to major pressure variations, significant temperature variations, to shocks, impacts or vibrations or else combinations of these different phenomena.
The sensing element is then subjected to stresses, deformations and shocks or vibrations transmitted by said part of the wall and can consequently be damaged, or in any case may see its operating characteristics modified under this influence.
Moreover, for reasons of tightness and durability, the boxes of these sensors or detectors are generally implemented from a single holder in the form of a hollow body that accommodates the sensing element or by casting this element in a coating material.
However, in a case of damage to this sensing element, the entire sensor or detector must then be replaced.
The purpose of this invention is to remedy at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.